The present invention relates to packing cases, such as knapsacks, suitcases, travelling bags, and the like, particularly to packing cases constructed so as to provide expansible compartments.
There are many applications wherein it is desirable to provide expansible compartments within packing cases. One such application would be to permit the introduction of dirty clothing or the like into a compartment which keeps it separate from the remaining contents of the case and which is expansible to accommodate varying quantities of dirty clothing. Another such application would be to permit the main compartment of the case to be expanded to accommodate larger quantities of articles.